


Stolen Hearts

by LilianRoses



Series: Detective and Eros AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Detective Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Vigilantism, thief yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Detective Viktor Nikiforov has been pursuing the same 'criminal' for the last four months. Said criminal, who the public has dubbedEros, punishes those who have done wrong by stealing something they consider important. It just so happens that Eros has stolen something from him as well.His heart.And to be honest, he isn't quite sure he wants it back.





	1. Prolugue: Elusive Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me ecstatic. Please leave one! ^v^/

\-----

A thick manila folder was slapped onto Viktor's desk, and his head lolled back in exhaustion. The action brought him eye-to-eye with his scowling superior, Yakov, and he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Can the yelling wait, Yakov? I still have...five minutes left on my break."

"Viktor. Your track record is one of the cleanest we've ever seen. You've helped put away more criminals than almost any other person in this facility-"

"Thank you for the rare praise-"

"But lately, your track record has taken a down-turn. You've been chasing this one for  _four months,_ Viktor. And still no results."

"I'm working on it-"

"You arrogantly declined any assistance on this case, and because of your past work, we went along with your 'lone ranger' routine. But this folder is full of past attempts and failures to deliver. Either a) you give us something  _useful,_ b) you humble yourself and ask for some goddamn help, or c) you hand the case over to someone else. And it looks as though Option C is coming whether you like it or not."

 

Viktor winced as Yakov slammed the door to his office.

 

He had started his criminal justice career bright-eyed and optimistic, as most seventeen year-olds are. But he soon came to realize that this world was a grey, grim place and that youthful enthusiasm wouldn't get him very far. Not there. Quicker than most had even thought possible, Viktor Nikiforov was a laid-back, sassy-yet-cynical detective that had risen to fame due to his involvement in several high-ptofile cases. He was so famous, in fact, that they had given into his demands that he not have a partner. It seemed pretty ludicrous, but he kept catching bad guys, so they figured it couldn't hurt. He knew that his latest report wouldn't go over very well, but there wasn't anything he could do. And he had a rather... _personal..._ connection to this case, so he didn't really want anyone else hindering his progress (as arrogant as that sounded). In fact, he was so invested at this point that Yakov would probably have to pry this case from his cold, dead fingers.

 

The  _Eros_ Case.

 

Eros was the name the public had given the notorious thief/vigilante who had been throwing the city into chaos. The main connection between all of his (they thought it was a man) heists was that the victims were people who were accused of some sort of crime, but not convicted. The latest one was of a wealthy businessman who was suspected of shady dealings. They couldn't really _do_ anything about it (to Viktor's frustration), so he was still a free man. That freedom was sort-of bittersweet, because he had come to a few days ago handcuffed to a chair in his ridiculously extravagant mansion. Upon investigation, in turned out several documents, some keys, and both his personal and work cell phones had been swiped. 

 

(He had looked more panicked about those missing items than he would if the thief had stolen his credit cards or a car or something. Shady.)

 

They'd taken pictures, tried to figure out just _how_ he'd gotten inside in the first place, and Viktor had narrowed his eyes at the calling card that he had mixed feelings about at this point. It was a black playing card rather than a white one; a red ace of hearts to be exact. He always left them in an almost mocking place. He had attached this one to the poor bastard's forehead, and he couldn't get it off because of the cuffs. You'd think it'd be simple: track down where the card came from. But no one had even  _heard_ of a black playing card, so that meant he was making them himself somehow.

 

(They were haunting his  _dreams_ now.)

 

Viktor gulped down the last of his shitty office coffee. He couldn't deny it. He got a type of thrill from this case that he hadn't felt in a long time. The chase was enticing, and he really didn't know what was going to happen once he caught Eros. Go back to busting petty criminals? Impossible. Eros made him think. Eros left him on the edge of his seat. Eros was what he had been looking for to escape this monotone prison he called everyday life. He opened the folder to look through photos that he'd already looked at over, and stared hard at the playing card.

\----- 


	2. Meeting Eros

\-----

Katsuki Yuuri tumbled through the window of his apartment, dropping his bag and wiping sweat from his forhead. His roomate, Phichit, smiled mischieviously from the island, typing at an almost inhuman pace. He only started speaking once the window was locked and curtains were shut.

 

"And there he is! Mr. Eros himself."

"Don't call me that."

"Come on! Your fans adore the title."

"I don't need a name, Phichit. I don't think I need a calling card, either, but I suppose it is a good way to prevent imposters."

"I told you! Besides, who else has  _black_ playing cards laying around?"

"Where do you even get those, anyway?"

"I know people. My connections are world-wide."

"Okay."

 

He pulled the red mask off of his face, sighing in relief when the cool air met his warm face. Making his way to his room, he unzipped the black, skin-tight suit. It  _was_ on the tight side, but his nights normally included climbing, swinging, running, and an plethora of other activities. He didn't need anything unnecessary hanging off of it or any resistance. There was a  _reason_ for it.The red belt was undone as well, and he disarmed himself. Nothing unusual: knock-out grenades, grappling hook, lockpicks, etc. He also carried a few small knives and  _Obsidian,_ his 9mm handgun, in case things got too hairy.

 

He wondered how things turned out this way. He was supposed to be a simple college student/ballet _danseur_. He was pretty sure none of his fellow students were aware of his  _nighttime activites._ Yuuri Katsuki? That nerd didn't do anything fun, like go to a party once in a while. No, that nerd was actually a paid vigilante who'd been on the run from the law for four months. You think you know a guy, huh?

 

He showered the night off, and when he went back to the kitchen Phichit was already shifting through the bag with gloved hands. 

 

"Let's see here...contracts with crime lords...keys to what's probably some sort of side room...ooh, his cell phones! Aw, honey, you were listening to me!"

"Be careful, Phichit. I bet those things are set to erase everything on them if the code is messed up."

"Who do you think I am, Katsuki?"

"Point."

 

He was glad he'd let Phichit in. At first he was wary because if he was busted, Phichit would go down with him, but Phichit was insistent that was what friends did. Not to mention his friends social media and personal connections as well as his technical expertise were second-to-none. His job had gotten much easier. He was the one who spoke to their  _clients._ A rival business owner thought that tonight's victim was using dirty methods to achieve his success. He offered to pay them five-hundred thousand for proof. Yuuri had accepted the job, and his alter-ego had gotten to work.

 

"Where'd you leave the guy, anyway?"

"Cuffed to a chair. Stuck the calling card to his forhead."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. He just had that 'rich-asshole' look to him. And he's a scam artist who relies on dirty tricks to one-up other people. Those mobsters he's working with _kill people,_ Phichit. And he didn't care, so long as he made his money."

"You have suprisingly strong morals for someone who's technically a criminal, you know?"

"I know."

"Get yourself some sleep, Yuuri. The pay from this job should last us a nice, long time."

\-----

It wasn't even a week before their next call came in. A club owner who was suspected of running a prostitution 'business' behind the scenes. This one would be harder than the last one. Since the club was open during the night, he would have to maneuver very carefully. Phichit had smirked as he pulled up the schematics. 

 

_"It's a pretty high-end dance club. Two floors open to the public, with seperate dance floors. A closed third floor with six rooms. The largest is at the end of the hall, which is no doubt the owner's office. Anything juicy is most likely going to be in there. But if this guy is as bad as our client thinks, he's got goons. Big goons. I know you're all about being sneaky, but make sure you take Obsidian and a couple rounds just in case shit gets too real."_

_"Got it."_

 

Yuuri sat on the top of a building nearby, looking at it. His plotted way in was simple enough. And Phichit was right. The bouncer was huge, so any others would most likely be the same. Oh well. He shot his grappling hook onto the fire escape attached to the second floor, and swung his way over. It was simple enough to land there, but once the door was opened the fire alarm would sound. What others didn't know, however, was that one decent shot of electricity to the handle would short out the connection pretty quick.

 

Soon enough, he was in. 

 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. People making questionable decisions while intoxicated. But this wasn't his end goal. The stairs were well-hidden, but not well-hidden enough. A toss of one of his grenades up the steps, and soon two twin thumps could be heard. He poked his head through the opening. Two guards, unconscious, and it didn't  _look_ like there were any more...

 

Wrong.

\-----

Viktor swore as he made his way through the club where apparently, a shoot-out had broken out. Most of the drunken patrons had high-tailed it when the sound of gunshots erupted above them, and any who remained were quickly forced out by the _explosion_ that had set fire to a hidden third-floor. But that wasn't what caught his attention, though. No, what caught his eye was the hint of a black shadow making its way down the side of the building. His eyes widened, and his feet moved without his consent. Soon he was out front, and chasing said shadow.

 

The shadow _had_ to be Eros. No other criminal would run around in a black suit that tight. He must be hurt. Normally his escape routes took higher ground, but if he was injured, jumps and flips were probably out of the question. It wasn't long before he caught up with him, and reached out for him. Startled by his presence, Eros' instincts kicked in and he lashed out. Viktor ducked to the side, barely avoiding being fucking  _stabbed._ He fought to wrestle the knife from him, but Eros was suprisingly scrappy for all of his senuous sneakiness. He couldn't get a solid hold on him, but he wasn't going to leave without him in handcuffs.

 

So their impromptu streetfight kept going before a well-timed sweep knocked him off of his feet. Viktor noted that he hadn't tried to stab him again, even when he was vulnerable. He just attempted to run. Huffing from exaustion, Eros straddled him, and held his hands above his head. This close, he could see the auburn eyes and pink lips that would no doubt star in every single one of his dreams for the next year-

 

_*click*_

Wait.  _What._

 

Viktor thought, horrified, that this couldn't be happening. Someone tell him that he hadn't wound up like that business guy from last week. He forcefully tugged on his hands to find that, indeed, he had been handcuffed. He had been handcuffed to a nearby pole with his  _own cuffs_ because he'd been thinking with his dick. Mila was going to give him  _so much shit_ for this. Eros stood, and dusted himself off.

 

"Sorry for trying to stab you and all. I thought you were one of those goons that I hadn't taken care of, yet. And sorry about the cuffs, but I can't have you chasing me, and I'm really, really, tired and can't fight  _you_ on top of the other fighting I've been doing. Also, you might call your officer buddies, and  _they'll_ try and shoot me, and I've already used up my ammo. So just...wait there, I guess. The key is by your feet, so don't kick or it'll go missing. Oh! And..."

 

He pulled a card from his pocket and laid it over his heart. He whispered the next words into his ear.

 

"A little dramatic, maybe, but it lets people know that I'm responsible. Can't have anyone else taking the credit for catching a world-class detective, can we? Bye-bye,  _Vitya_."

 

And then Eros was gone, he was still handcuffed to this stupid pole, and he now would have to explain why his face was as red as this stop-sign. What a night.

\-----

 

 


	3. Meeting Yuuri

\-----

Phichit knew when Yuuri crawled through the window that something was wrong. Besides the physical injuries, his best friend was walking around in some sort of daze as though he couldn't believe what his life had become. It all came to a head when Yuuri flopped onto the couch after being patched up, looking as though he wanted to suffocate himself with one of the cushions.

 

"Okay, Yuuri. You've been acting weird since you got home. Is there something we need to talk about?"

"I  _flirted_ with him, Phichit. Viktor Nikiforov, the most skilled detective on the force. And I  _flirted_ with him."

"...Well, it was bound to happen eventually-"

" _What?!"_

"Don't play dumb, Katsuki. You've been head-over-heels for this guy since before this whole 'Eros' thing  _became_ a thing."

"N-no! You're wrong! I just think that he's admirable for keeping people safe-"

"And that he's hot and you want his-"

" _Phichit-"_

"Autograph, jeez, Yuuri, what did you think I was going to say-"

"I whispered in his ear. I _handcuffed_   _Viktor Nikiforov to a street sign and whispered in his ear_ -"

"Kinky-"

" _Phichit._ You know what? Kill me. Look at my life. Look at my _choices_. I'm a criminal whose wanted by the police and I flirted with Viktor Nikiforov. I could  _not_ have picked a worse person. I got close to him, Phichit. He probably knows my eye color and my voice and how tall I am and my build and  _oh my god-"_

 

Phichit slapped a hand over Yuuri's mouth. It cut off the barrage of panic, and Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes. Phichit stared back, determined.

 

"Logic time. Okay, you flirted with Viktor Nikiforov. It's not the end of the world. It was dark, so he probably didn't see anything. You have a build standard to a Japanese male of your age, maybe a tad bit heavier, and coloring to match. Flirting usually changes the tone of voice, so what he heard is probably deeper than what you normally use;  _way_ deeper if you shriek like you are right now. And even if  _all of that_ wasn't true, it's not as though you see him as Yuuri on a regular basis. So _breath_ e, and chillax."

 

He removed his hand so that Yuuri could follow instruction, and it helped. Yuuri looked less like was going to have a stroke.

 

"There we go. Now why don't you go take a nice, hot shower and then help me look through what you snatched."

"I will, thanks. And you're right, Phichit. Besides, it's not like he's going to lie awake all night thinking about me."

\-----

It was two A.M.

 

At least it was his day off.

 

Casting a jealous look at the slumbering Makkachin, Viktor rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. If Eros could see him now, he would probably laugh at him. A detective, getting all distraught and distracted over a criminal? Pathetic. But, dare he say it, Eros actually seemed like a decent human being. He apologized for almost stabbing him. What kind of person  _does_ that? A decent one. But what sort of decent person  _becomes_ a criminal? These thoughts had been circling through his mind ever since he had been uncuffed from the street sign. He had attempted to maintain a shred of his dignity by informing the officers that Eros knew some sort of hand-to-hand combat, and they seemed to accept that as the reason he was in his particular position.

 

(He did  _not_ disclose that he had been distracted by how seductive Eros was, but he was pretty sure Mila knew already. She always found out about things like that somehow.)

 

He felt somewhat ashamed, because his desire to catch Eros wasn't completely altruistic. He wanted to know who those auburn eyes belonged to. He wanted to feel under that skin-tight suit. He wanted to kiss those pink lips and have those legs wrapped around his waist and hear him call his name with that voice.

 

(Was this like a Batman and Catwoman thing?)

 

He didn't know when this started, but he was fairly certain it was just the idea he was obssessed with at first. The mystery. But then he spoke to him, and he was like a siren. He knew he was probably going to be eaten at some point, but...he let his head fall into his hands. 

 

 _Fuck._ He needed help. And sleep.

\-----

Yuuri cursed his late-night activities. His muscles were aching, and he was pretty sure that Viktor had gotten in a decent punch to his side before he'd detained him. But it was fine. He just needed to get something warm in him and then-

 

_*BAM*_

 

You had to be kidding him.

 

He swallowed a scream as his entire body protested being brought to the floor, and took a deep breath. The door to his favorite cafe had been thrown open suddenly, and nailed him before he could dodge it. As his ass met concrete, he was fully prepared to just get the hell up and go back home to the bed that loved him-

 

"Oh  _shit._ I'll talk to you later, Chris. I just knocked someone down-I'll talk  _later._ "

 

Viktor shoved his phone into his pocket, and reached down to help the other man up. 

 

 _Wow,_ he was cute.

 

Blue glasses framed auburn eyes, and black hair fell in an adorable mess on top of his head. Soft lips were parted slightly, and paired with rose-colored cheeks. He almost looked like a startled rabbit. Eros' face popped into Viktor's mind, but the difference was too great. This young man had probably never intentionally seduced anyone in his life. He put on his best smile, and extended a hand.

 

"I'm so, so sorry about that. I was talking on the phone and was distracted. Here, let me help you up-"

 

His charming smile did exactly jack-shit since adorable boy crab-walked backwards at an almost inhuman pace. He stomped down the hurt and confusion.

 

"There's no need to run. I promise I don't bite."

"I-I'm sorry! I just...hurt my leg! Yes. My leg. It ached, and I was trying to work the cramp out."

"Oh. That's good, then! Since I put you where you are right now, how about I buy you a cup of coffee?"

 

Yuuri was screaming internally. Was he really going to pull a Clark Kent and have coffee with Viktor Nikiforov? What if he said something stupid and blew his cover? But he was still waiting for him to take his hand...

 

"S-sure. That sounds nice."

\-----


	4. Dissonance of Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wants to date Yuuri, but is falling for Eros' seductive charms. Yuuri wants to date Viktor, but is hiding his Eros persona from him. Phichit just wants to IG the whole thing.

\-----

Viktor chuckled as another text came through from Yuuri. 

 

Adorable Boy's name turned out to be Yuuri Katsuki, a student at the nearby college and ballet  _danseur._ He was majoring in Psychology and minoring in Economics. He was also the most, well,  _adorable_ guy Viktor had ever spoken to. After he had rudely put him flat on his ass, he had offered to buy him coffee in apology. He was glad he had, because Yuuri was just to good of a catch to let go. After dealing with the bad in the world, it was almost astonishing to see someone this pure and good actually lived there as well. Yuuri was kind, gentle, innocent, and best of all, loved poodles.

 

He was  _perfect,_ and Viktor sort of wanted to marry him.

 

But then something would gnaw at him. He wanted to date Yuuri, but he honestly wanted to have sex with Eros. 

 

He had finally come to terms with it. He wasn't going to stop having dreams anytime soon, and now he was thinking about those lips even when he was conscious. He couldn't do that to Yuuri. How was he supposed to be intimate with him when he kept imagining Eros' face over his? Because it had been happening. Yuuri would laugh, or smile, or look at him a certain way and Eros' auburn eyes would be reflected back at him. True, he'd never removed his glasses to truly compare, but Yuuri was just too sweet and shy to be Eros. Eros was named after sexual love, and it showed in the way he moved and spoke. Yuuri just...didn't. Not like that.

 

(Not to say that the dancer's body had no allure at all, because that would be a lie.)

 

Mila leaned over his shoulder.

 

"That your new boy-toy?"

"He's  _not_ my boy-toy. He's an honestly sweet guy who seems to have no idea that I'm after him."

"Oh, so you're trying to corrupt him, then?"

"No. Yes. Sort of? I want to ask him out, like  _formally_ ask him out, but I think he might explode."

"What?"

"He's super shy and sort-of skittish. He doesn't enjoy excessive attention, so I'm trying to get him to be more comfortable around me before I strike."

"Cunning."

 

Yuri, an intern under Yakov, scowled as he looke up from his own phone.

 

"Stop being gross, old man."

"Yuri, sweetie, don't act as though you haven't been making heart-eyes at one of the newer officers. What was his name, Mila?"

"Otabek Altin. Not bad. He's pretty built, and got the whole 'strong, calm, and silent' thing going for him. That your type, eh, Plisetsky?"

 

His face went red from a mixture of embarrassment and rage.

 

"I keep telling you assholes that Beka is just a friend! Stop laughing and shut your fucking mouth, you old hag!"

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

 

He winced and groaned as Yakov snapped at him about language and office professionalism again. Viktor and Mila went back to their own conversation at a lower volume. 

 

"About types...I noticed from one of your recent Instagram posts-"

"Mila, no-"

"That Yuuri-"

"Mila, please-"

" _That Yuuri_ here sort of matches your description of Eros. Is there something you want to tell me, Viktor?"

"No. Don't even go there, Mila. Even if he shares some aspects, look at that face. Are you really trying to tell me that the cinnamon roll I've been trying to date is a wanted man? With that face?"

"...It  _does_ seem a little far-fetched."

"Exactly. Let me have this, Mila. He likes poodles, and already adores Makkachin. I  _have to have him._ "

"Stop being creepy and do your job, old man!"

\-----

Phichit fitted his headset, and Yuuri tested his earpiece.

 

"So, you and Nikiforov, huh?"

"Not now, Phichit. Can we talk about this when I'm not on a job?"

"I mean, you're like a legend at this point, dude. Senpai noticed you even though you didn't want him to."

 

Yuuri clicked his belt on, and slid his knives into their sheaths.

 

"What was I supposed to do, Phichit?"

"Not give him your number, for starters."

 

Yuuri's eyes shot guiltily to his phone, which he'd been more attched to over the last week then ever before. Viktor was suprisingly childish despite appearances otherwise, and easily excited. Just last night he'd been spammed with pictures of the most adorable brown poodle he'd seen since Vicchan. He had told him so, and received an influx of emojis and non-words.

 

A detective should not be allowed to be that cute.

 

"You know he's trying to date you right?"

"No shit, Phichit. But I can't go that far with him."

"So you're Clark Kenting him  _and_ denying him your dancer's ass? Cold-blooded."

" _Phichit._ Sure, he's an amazing guy. But I'm a wanted criminal and he's the detective on my case. This isn't one of those trashy romance novels that Minako-sensei insists she doesn't read; if he finds out I'm Eros we're both going to prison."

"...So are you embracing the name, then?"

" _Phichit._ "

"What? I want to be the first to hashtag it.  _#officiallyEros._ It'd be beautiful."

"You and your social media accounts. Just pull up the schematics so I can find a way into this place."

\-----

Viktor was adamant that this was going to work.

 

He had spent the last three night's analyzing Eros' patterns and known habits. He was attracted to suspected-criminals, especially those with a lot of success and/or money. So he looked through the news to see if there were any known scandals, and he'd found one. Another wealthy businessman was suspected of sexual harassment. He'd fired the women who'd spoken out about it, claiming they were attempting to tarnish the image of the company. 

 

Perfect.

 

He had called the (admittedly sleazy-looking) man into his office, telling him that he was a possible target for Eros. He had been haughty, claiming that everything important to his company was kept in his well-guarded and secured office on the top floor of a skyscraper. He was fine. Viktor had given his best media smile, and asked if they could use his office as a lure of sorts. So here he was, sitting alone on a couch in said sleazy-man's office. He had been waiting for almost three hours, and was starting to wonder if maybe Eros wasn't going to show, when a clicking sound caught his attention. It was coming from the ceiling. Sure enough, a tile was moved aside, and Eros dropped silently onto the floor in front of the desk.

 

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

 

Eros spun around, and soon they were staring each other down. Viktor could tell from the tense lines that he was ready to run.

 

"Wait! I just want to talk to you."

 

A scowl.

 

"There's nothing to talk about,  _detective._ "

"I think there is. Why are you doing this? What purpose does this serve?"

"That's for me to know, and for  _you_ to try and find out. You're a detctive, right?"

 

He was backing him towards the desk, but Eros didn't break the stare-down.

 

"You know I'm not letting you leave with anything, right?"

"I wasn't aware I needed your  _permission_ , Vitya."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Does it make you uncomfortable? Well the man you're  _protecting_ didn't care about that, did he?"

"If you want to help people, join the force! You would be an amazing-"

"No can do, love. You've got too many rules for my liking. Besides, I don't think you could afford me."

 

At this point, they were at the desk. Eros had his back to it, and Viktor's arms caged him on either side. Viktor's teenage-self decided to make an unhelpful appearance and remind him of what happened next. It took all of his willpower to beat down his reaction.

 

"There's nowhere for you to run. Come quietly."

"Well, that's no fun."

 

A fist in his tie and he was pulled mouth-to-mouth. Those lips were as soft as he'd imagined, and he shut his eyes without thinking. Soon, he started feeling dizzy, and he broke the kiss. Eros gave a smirk.

 

"You  _really_ need to learn how to focus. Don't worry, it doesn't cause any lasting damage. You will have a slight headache, though. Just think of it like a hangover."

 

Viktor swore as the room tilted. A small silver canister rested by his feet. _Knock-out grenade. Right. He had those._ He fell to his knees, and then to the floor. The world started to fade as Eros started rooting through the desk and grabbed the laptop. He called out to him while he worked.

 

"Thanks for the kiss, by the way. Goodnight."

\-----

Viktor came to in a hospital bed, slowly blinking back into consciousness. Mila stood up the moment she heard a groan.

 

"Viktor? Viktor! Thank god you're okay! We found you unconscious with a container of that sedative next to you."

"Did you...get him?"

"No, Viktor. He got away. But I do have something that will make you feel better, though."

"What?"

 

The door opened to reveal his Adorable Boy not soon after he asked.

 

"Viktor! Oh my gosh, you're okay! Mila called and told me you'd been hurt, so I came by after class to see if you were alright."

"Don't worry, Yuuri. Only thing wounded is my pride."

 

Yuuri smiled, and Viktor felt like shit. He had this wonderful man right in front of him. Why was he so caught on Eros? What about him was enough to completely shut down the part of his brain that made rational decisions? He had  _kissed him back._ He fell into his trap,  _again,_ and wound up detained,  _again._ He was lucky that Eros didn't seem to want him dead.

 

(He was also lucky Yakov hadn't been witness to that little display.)

 

Unknown to him, Yuuri was also feeling like shit. He was _Eros_. Why did he kiss him? And he couldn't say that it was for escape purposes only, because he had let it go  _much_ farther than necessary. Phichit had almost had a heart attack from squealing when he'd returned, and Yuuri had gone red remembering that he could hear everything that had happened through his earpiece. 

 

(Phichit was probably his biggest fanboy to be honest.)

 

The two smiled at each other, but the secret between them was growing heavier by the day.

\-----

 

 

 

 


	5. Unmasked Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always remember the face Yuuri made during his last Eros performance. He had lost all chill at that point. Don't mess with Yuuri, kids.

\-----

Viktor Nikiforov was not a damsel in distress.

 

He did not make it a habit to require rescuing. He was tougher than his lean frame would lead you to believe. He could throw a decent punch, and had above average aim with most firearms. With that being said, when someone comes up behind you while you're walking to your car after work and stabs you in the neck with some sort of sedative, it's kind of hard to fight back. He tried his best, of course, but whatever toxin was flooding his system was fast acting, potent, and had him struggling to maintain consciousness in seconds. 

 

Before everything went dark for the second time in as many weeks, he could only think somewhat hysterically that his attacker hadn't apologized.

\-----

Viktor came to in a rather ritzy-looking place. It reminded him of presidential suites, VIP tables and other unnecessary glamour. He tried to shift, but found that he was firmly attached to a chair. He had cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and his waist was tied with a leather strap of sorts. It was all very...mobster. He sighed.

 

Figures he'd be abducted by a crime lord.

 

"Oh, look boys! He's awake."

 

Viktor looked up and came eye-to-eye with none other than King JJ. He'd put plenty of his men away for a good, long time. Was this some sort of revenge scheme? 

 

"I'm so happy you've decided to  _join_ us. See, this wouldn't be any fun if you were unconscious."

"I see you still need an audience for your plots, JJ."

"Don't be so bitter, Viktor! People won't blame you for losing to  _me._ I'm the best there is."

 

He heard his Mind-Yakov telling him to shut his damn mouth for once in his life, but he couldn't help it. He gave a smirk that he  _knew_ made people want to punch him. Yuri had told him so.

 

"Really? I thought that title went to Eros."

 

It worked. King JJ scowled like a petulant child.

 

"He's not the best criminal! He's not even a real criminal! He keeps going around, throwing a wrench in my plans, and people still think  _he's_ a better criminal than  _me_? King JJ won't stand for this!"

"Throwing a wrench?"

"Every  _baddie_ he's busted? They're part of my network. Other people are paying this asshole to undo all of my hard work. No one wants to do business when that sonuvabitch is crawling around."

 

Viktor took note of that. Eros was preventing gang crime. What kind of-

 

"But that all ends tonight. All of it. See, I do have to applaud him for his tactics. Everybody has something that they hold dear or want kept safe. For example, I could throw you off my tail by bringing up that cute little asian you've grown so attached to."

"Don't you fucking touch him-"

"See? Everyone has something they want to protect. A person, an item, their reputation, you name it. And I must say, you must be fucking  _awesome_ in bed to have managed to make Eros care about you."

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, dude. I have eyes.  _Everybody_ has eyes. Unlike those dumbasses you work with, the criminal society knows about this... _thing_ you two have going on."

"We don't have a thing."

"Dude. You have a thing. A weird ass thing, but it's a thing. Eros has been known to beat the shit out of people in his way. Remember the nightclub? He fucking  _decimated_ that dude's entire squad, and then blew the fucking roof off of the building as a  _distraction._ But when he fights you, he doesn't even want to punch you. He just knocks you out or attaches you to shit."

 

 _Eros_ had blown the building? What? 

 

_"Sorry for trying to stab you and all. I thought you were one of those goons that I hadn't taken care of, yet."_

_"No can do, love. You've got too many rules for my liking. Besides, I don't think you could afford me."_

 

"Aw, look! His entire world is shifting!"

"I-I..."

"What? Thought he was a chill hero? He's not a bad guy, bro, but he's not a good guy either. He's some weirdo in a tight-suit that's rested his ass firmly in the middle, and it's getting annoying. I actually tried to recruit him, ya know?"

"What."

"Yeah. It'd have worked out great. He gets an awesome paycheck, and I get an awesome ass to stare at. Everyone wins, right? He said no. He has morals or something. Doesn't matter now, anyway. Because pretty soon Eros is going to come pick up his toy."

\-----

"Yuuri.  _Yuuri._ Why don't we calm down and talk about this-"

 

Phichit winced as the sound of a gun being cocked echoed through the apartment. Yuuri had just listened to the message  _King_ JJ had left Eros, and his friend was feeling that cold type of rage that sharpened every sense and made him deadly. Obsidian was was without a doubt going to be used at some point, most likely up JJ's back door.

 

_'Look, Eros. I'm tired of you inserting yourself where you don't belong, and getting involved in things that don't concern you. But why don't we talk this out? Just to make sure you come, we've invited a friend of yours so you'll have a familiar face! I think you know who I'm talking about. Don't bother sneaking in. Just walk through the front door of the address we've provided; we're expecting you.'_

 

"He's got Viktor, Phichit. There's nothing to talk about."

"But what if he doesn't-"

"But what if he  _does._ If I don't show, Viktor's dead. I won't be responsible for that."

"But Yuuri-"

"I knew what I was doing when this started, Phichit. I knew from the start that I would be in danger. Viktor didn't sign up for this."

 

Phichit hugged his friend tight, and Yuuri hugged him just as hard.

 

"D-Don't die, you asshole."

"I won't, Phichit."

"I'll be in your ear the whole time."

"Just like always."

"You owe me for the stress you've caused me."

"How about pizza, ice-cream, and a movie marathon of your choice?"

"Deal."

\-----

Viktor had never really come to terms with death.

 

Sure, in his line of work, death was a sort of constant shadow, but he'd never really thought about it. But he most likely was going to die tonight. There was no way Eros was going to sacrifice himself or his identity for the guy who was in charge of catching him. He was probably laughing right now, thanking JJ for solving his problems. And JJ would never let him leave alive, now that he'd seen pretty much all of his face and his hideout. So as the clock ticked on, he started coming to terms with it. Yells and gunshots suddenly echoed outside the room, however, and JJ suddenly looked a lot less confident then before. The sounds continued, and JJ paled. Viktor scoffed internally. Obviously Eros wasn't supposed to have made it this far.

 

Sucks for him.

 

The overly-ornate door flew open, and Eros strolled in. He looked mostly unaffected, but there was a tear in his costume and he had a few scratches and a graze. He re-loaded as though nothing had happened, still looking at JJ.

 

"You're going to need new guards,  _King._ Who puts all of their protection  _outside_ of their room, anyway?"

"H-How? They had  _fucking enormous guns_ -"

"Did you really expect me to literally walk through the front door like an idiot? All I had to do was sneak in, take the gun off one of your _obviously_ horribly cheap henchmen, and go to town. Do you train these guys, or what? _Stormtroopers_ have better aim."

 

JJ had gone red in the face.

 

"Look, you... _fake criminal_ -"

"Honey, I'm a real criminal. One-hundred percent. Just because I don't screw over innocent people doesn't make me a good guy."

"We could have been  _great,_ though-"

"No. I'm not bad. I'm not good. Irritating as it is, I like my spot right in the middle. However-"

 

His mildly mocking expression froze over into a glare that could cut diamond.

 

"You wanted me to be bad. You wanted to see what I would be like if I embraced my inner evil. Well, here you go."

"No!"

 

Eros glanced over at Viktor, who was staring at him intently.

 

"If you kill him you're just as bad. Don't let him drag you to his side. You're better-"

"No, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are! I've been chasing you for almost half a year. You could have offed me several times over. But you didn't, because you're not evil!"

 

Eros was still staring at JJ with cold eyes. But with a heavy sigh, he chucked one of his knock-out grenades at him instead. Once he was sure JJ had hit the floor for good, he lowered his gun and approached him. His voice was quiet as he picked the cuffs.

 

"...Why are you so obssessed over this? I steal, I destroy property, I assualt people-"

"The world isn't black and white, and I don't think you're all bad."

"I'm bad enough that the law wants me behind bars."

" _I_ don't want you behind bars."

"Vitya, please-"

"Just-"

 

He reached a hand out, and when Eros didn't immediately slap it away, he peeled the mask off. He dropped it in shock.

 

" _Yuuri?!"_

"I know what you were trying to do, Viktor. I'm not completely oblivious. But I also know that your job requires that turn me in."

"...Only if I catch you."

"What?"

"Only if I catch you."

"I'm not going to make you lie to the police for my sake, Viktor."

"Maybe I like what you do. Give the bad-guys what's coming to them."

"This isn't a joke."

"I'm not joking. I've been a detective for  _years,_ and I've never felt as justified as I do right now. Plus, we can be together if I join your cause."

 

Yuuri smiled as he put his mask back on. Even wearing the mask, when he smiled a true smile it was obvious it was Yuuri.

 

"You just like the suit."

"I  _have_ dreamt about the suit, yes. As well as the person in it. But that's not the only reason I'm actually really happy."

"Why?"

"Turns out the guy I want to date and the guy I want to fuck _are_ the same person."

"Oh my god."

\-----

(Phichit was listening to the whole thing and couldn't help himself.  _#ThePowerofEros_ was trending in a matter of  _hours._ )

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
